su_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandrite (Canon)
Appearance Alexandrite is a massive fusion with bright-magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor. Instead of a third eye, like Garnet has, she has an Alexandrite gem, representing the location of Pearl's gem, with three dark- indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. Alexandrite's primary face functions as a mask with a structure like Pearl's and plump lips like Amethyst and Garnet covering a second, monstrous-looking mouth beneath it. Alexandrite's mint blue, star-shaped hair is a collision of all the [[Crystal Gems|Crystal Gems']] hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resembles Amethyst's, the top tuft of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Garnet's and Ruby's. The color of her hair is from Sapphire. Alexandrite's attire is a combination of the Crystal Gems's clothing: The teal leggings with a four-pointed star cutout on each knee resemble Amethyst's, the flats and large, dark-mauve shoulder plates resemble Garnet's, and the dark pink belt resembles Pearl's. The gloves on each pair of arms are the skin tone of her three constituent Gems (Violet for Amethyst, magenta for Garnet, and aqua for Pearl). Personality Alexandrite starts off cold, somewhat distant, intense, and sloppy. As the fusion becomes more unstable, the Crystal Gems' individual personalities become more prominent, showing Pearl's fear of food, Amethyst's hunger and argumentative personality, and Garnet's social awkwardness, leadership, and control of situations. During "Fusion Cuisine" she is not shown to have her own personality, but rather three separate personalities, each one being that of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. These personalities can exist at the same time and come into conflict with each other, causing Alexandrite to defuse. History "[[Fusion Cuisine]]" After an awkward phone conversation between [[Dr. Maheswaran]] and Garnet (who pretends to be Steven's mom), [[Connie Maheswaran|Connie's]] parents wish to meet [[Steven Universe (character)|Steven's]] parents for dinner. While Steven has a dad, he has three "moms" and he doesn't wish to leave any of them out. Steven comes up with the idea of fusing the other three Crystal Gems into one Gem that can represent his mom in his nuclear family. After some initial hesitation, they reluctantly agree to go through with it. Fused together as the enormous Alexandrite, the Gems stomp to their dinner, where the Maheswarans are impatiently waiting. [[Greg Universe|Greg]] and Steven have trouble fabricating answers to all of the Maheswarans's questions. Once the food is served, Alexandrite has an internal struggle between the Gems to eat or not eat which causes them to fall out of sync and defuse, surprising Connie's parents. Alexandrite then shows up for a final time when the Gems fuse off-screen in order to track down the runaway Steven and Connie. She is last seen chasing down and picking up the bus the two were riding out of [[Beach City]]. Abilities Presumably, Alexandrite possesses standard [[Gems|Gem]] abilities and traits. Alexandrite has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina; her long legs allows her to cover a lot of ground quickly. She uses her sheer strength and size to lift weighted objects, like a bus. Garnet describes her as "an incredible force on the battlefield", making clear Alexandrite is indeed a formidable warrior, capable of anything as long she keeps a singular goal in mind. Trivia and [[Sapphire]].]] .]] * She is the most complex [[Fusion Gems|fusion]] seen thus far; involving a total of four Gems (including Ruby and Sapphire). * [[Ben Levin]] stated that, in theory, Alexandrite is taller than Sugilite, due to being composed of four Gems.http://ben-levin.tumblr.com/post/118678147940/might-be-the-wrong-blog-because-yknow-writer '''Q''': ''"Might be the wrong blog because y'know, writer, but considering no one in SU has a set size, only relative sizes, who's taller, Sugilite or Alexandrite?"'' '''A''': ''"In theory, Alexandrite because she’s made up of 4 Gems."'' * The "face mask" concept resembles the [[Crystal Temple]], as the Crystal Temple is shown having two faces (the first being the mask on its forehead). * When Alexandrite de-fused, a still frame of animation shows silhouettes of Ruby and Sapphire where Garnet would have been. ** The same frame also seems to show the two quickly grabbing each other, likely to re-fuse quickly and keep their existence secret until Steven's birthday. * Alexandrite is seen in the mobile video game ''[[Attack the Light]]'', as a special attack dealing around seven heavy-damage strikes to all opponents on the field, as well as inflicting the ''attack down'' and ''defense down'' status conditions. She is the hardest attack to use in the game, as she requires nine Star Points and for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to all be at full harmony. ** A glimpse of her fusion dance is shown during this process. ** The difficulty of summoning Alexandrite in the game likely reflects the amount of difficulty fusing into Alexandrite actually takes, and why they don't form Alexandrite often. * Alexandrite will have a different outfit the next time she is formed, due to Garnet's regeneration in "[[Jail Break]]" and Amethyst's regeneration in "[[Reformed]]". * It is assumed that Alexandrite has Garnet's precognition. ** A hint toward her having Future Vision is that she was able to find the bus quickly and track Steven and Connie down. * [[Joe Johnston]] confirmed that Alexandrite will appear in future episodes. * Alexandrite's weapon was revealed in the book [[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)]] It was revealed that her weapon is all of the Gems' weapons. ** It is unknown if that means it is a fusion of all three weapons, or all three individual weapons. * Alexandrite was designed by [[Rebecca Sugar]], [[Colin Howard]], and [[Danny Hynes]].http://ianjq.tumblr.com/post/102111919154/who-design-alexandrite '''Q''': ''"Who design Alexandrite?"'' '''A''': ''"[http://rebeccasugar.tumblr.com/ rebeccasugar], [http://colin-howard.tumblr.com/ colin-howard] and [http://dannyhynes.tumblr.com/ dannyhynes]"'' Gemology [http://www.gemselect.com/gem-info/alexandrite/alexandrite-gemstone-information-and-education.php Gemstone Information] * It is said that the stone was named after the Russian emperor, Alexander II (1818 - 1881), but was discovered by a French mineralist called Nils Gustaf Nordenskiöld (1792 - 1866). ** When Nordenskiöld first discovered alexandrite in 1834, it was initially thought to be an emerald because it was discovered in emerald mines located in Russia's Ural region, near the Tokovaya River. The specimen was later identified as a chromium bearing, color-change variety of chrysoberyl. ** Legends claim that the discovery of alexandrite was made on the very day the future emperor of Russia became of age. Inevitably, the red and green color change stone was to be declared the official gemstone of Russian Empire. * Alexandrite is one of the rarest of all colored gemstones available today. ** More specifically, it is an extremely rare color change variety of chrysoberyl (a cyclosilicate). *** Despite its name, chrysoberyl, which is an aluminate of beryllium, does not actually belong to the beryl mineral group, but rather, it is classified as its own independent mineral group. * Alexandrite is the birthstone for June and is the zodiacal sign for Gemini. ** Alexandrite is also used to commemorate the fifty-fifth wedding anniversary. * Alexandrite is a stone associated with discipline and self-control, which adequately explains Alexandrite's stoic personality. * The color change phenomenon seen in alexandrite is referred to as the 'alexandrite effect'. The change in color can be observed under certain lighting conditions, typically under daylight and incandescent lighting. ** The Alexandrite gemstone is green when in the presence of light composed mainly of greens and blues (e.g. natural light) and red in the presence of light composed mostly of reds and yellows (e.g. incandescent light), and purple when shown under both sources of light. ** Alexandrite can also display a cat's eye effect; and this rare trait can make an alexandrite stone even more valuable. [[Gemstones|Gemstone]](s)